Easier Than I Thought
Easier Than I Thought is an episode of Epicvivor Gabon Story 'Day 6 ' The minute the Fang tribe gets back from tribal, Nate starts an arguement with Dra, continuing to call him "Draven", which Dra insists he stops. The two tribes are then called in for their next challenge. Tori walks in wearing her nicest boots, prompting Laci to ask her to dress more modestly. Bernice then asks if that was necessary, saying that Tori is bae (but so is Laci). Laci then winks at boo, saying he looks especially depressed today, causing him to smile weakly. Tori then intrudes on the conversation, saying Boo is HER friend. A fly then flies into the challenge, causing commotion. Tori likens the fly's buzzing to buzz lightyear, while Bernice states she hates bugs. The fly bites Lil Sebastian and flies off. Pizza Delivery Boy then swims into shore from Exile. Dra asks if he can get Avery delivered to him, and Pizza Delivery Boy says no, he only delievers pizza to the hotties. The challenge is then revealed to be Treasure Chest, causing Nate to complain that he does not know how to swim. Tori wants to sit out, so she can't mess it up like the last challenge, but Nate yells that he wants to sit out, but Tori ends up sitting out anyway. The first round is Bernice vs Rita. Rita takes an early lead, but she cannot bring the chest to shore, causing Bernice to get ahead and snag a win. Laci easily beats Lil Sebastian in round two. Meanwhile, Nate and Dra continue to argue due to Nate continuing to call him Draven. While all this is going on, Boo is shocked at what the island has done to him. Tori tells Boo that he can't die, saying that she's in love and he's her guy. The third round is Pizza vs Dra. Pizza asks Tori to hold his pizza while he swims. Nate, however, eats all of the pizza. Pizza Boy manages to beat Dra, however, and wins Fang immunity. Laci takes a picture of him swimming, adds a filter, then posts it to her blog. Fang decides to send Rita to exile, and she thanks them by calling them "chill". Tori says that instead of a pillow fort, Fang is gonna celebrate and build a pillow mansion. Dra then says that everyone should come to zzzvivor, but then says that they're already there. 'Day 7' On Exile, Rita follows the clues and manages to find the hidden immunity idol. Back at camp, Laci reveals that she took a nude of Bernice yesterday while she was sleeping and posted it to tumblr. This manages to spread around to the whole camp. At Tribal, Boo is voted out unanimously. He is happy that he may finally escape, and committs suicide. The contestants are all shocked, especially Tori. On a somber note, Kota heads back to camp Challenges Immunity Challenge: Treasure Chest The tribes faced off one-on-one in rounds, trying to dive down and retrieve Reward: Immunity Winner: Fang Tribal Council